


Impromptu Invasion

by Ledgea



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aiden and Lambert are sweet together, Banter, Baron Aiden, Eskel Being a Little Shit, First Meetings, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Being a Little Shit, Humor, M/M, Nobility, Vesemir is So Done (The Witcher), Winter not at Kaer Morhen, a dash of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledgea/pseuds/Ledgea
Summary: So at the beginning of the fourth winter Aiden is spending at his estate, when, while he is trying to understand the mining reports his steward had ordered him to take a look at, one of his maids knocks at his office door and announces that Lord Lambert is back and waiting for him in the entrance hall, Aiden panics a little.He startles, jumps over his desk and runs out of his office and to the entrance hall expecting to find a grieviously wounded Lambert, who would have been prevented from reaching reach Kaer Morhen because of his injuries and would have had to turn back to seek Aiden's hospitality. But Lambert isn't injured, seems fine albeit a little bit sulky, and therefore Aiden's entrance in the hall may have been a bit overdramatic.Or : Aiden's estate is being invaded for the winter and he doesn't seem to mind it that much if it allows him to spend it at Lambert's side.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert & Vesemir
Comments: 17
Kudos: 89





	Impromptu Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> Did you ask for more cute Laiden ?  
> No ? Well I couldn't stop myself, they're my favorites !  
> Also Eskel and Geralt being little shits, because why not ?

Even after three years, Aiden still doesn't quite believe that he's a baron now. He, a witcher, became a baron of Kovir. It's a laughable idea. Yet the King had decreeded it and Aiden had been too astonished to even think about refusing. And anyway, the estate and the title should have been Lambert's in the first place, but his lover, probably sensing the trap, had run his foul mouth at the princess and had been escorted out of the throne room by two unimpressed guards, leaving Aiden to face the King.

Admittedly he had been gifted the _haunted_ _murder estate_ as the court called it, which probably wasn't supposed to be viewed as such an honor in the first place, but rather as a way for the King to get rid of a castle nobody had been brave enough to claim as his own.

And indeed the castle had a gruesome history. The previous owner had converted his cells into an archespores' nest in which he had thrown bandits, thieves and murderers. In the beginning it had apparently been viewed as an entertaining idea – Aiden had questioned a neighbouring viscount who had confessed that he had visited the baron for a demonstration in the early days – before the man had become mad and had thrown anyone into his pit.

There had then been rumors about maids disappearing and servants leaving the castle in a hurry, until even the baron's wife and son had mysteriously died. The story had then reached the King's ears and by the time he had found witchers willing to deal with the mess – Lambert had had to drag Aiden to Kovir, nobility rarely was the sign of an honest contract – the baron himself had disappeared in strange circumstances.

But having cleaned the whole estate of archespores and wraiths with Lambert, at least Aiden is sure that the place is safe and not haunted like most of his neighbours claim. Moreover he has a competent and loyal steward who had agreed to come back after having fled the previous baron, some maids, a cook, a stablehand and even four guards he doesn't quite know what to do with in his household. The only thing missing is Lambert.

Now that Aiden has an estate in Kovir – not that he knows what he is doing most of the time, but that is what his steward is here for – he mostly spends his months hunting on the Path from Poviss to Caingorn, with one or two excursions per year into northern Redania. Lambert usually accompanies him, but instead of enjoying Aiden's hospitality for the winter, his lover always leaves him at the end of the fall to go back to his ruin of a keep. Aiden doesn't understand him.

He had made sure Lambert knows that he'll always be welcome at Aiden's estate, had even ordered his household to obey the Wolf as they would obey him, but the stubborn man still refuses to spend his winter at Aiden's side. Which is a damn shame because they'd have a decadent bed to enjoy together and a magnificient wine cellar to explore.

So at the beginning of the fourth winter Aiden is spending at his estate, when, while he is trying to understand the mining reports his steward had ordered him to take a look at, one of his maids knocks at his office door and announces that Lord Lambert is back and waiting for him in the entrance hall, Aiden panics a little.

He startles, jumps over his desk and runs out of his office and to the entrance hall expecting to find a grieviously wounded Lambert, who would have been prevented from reaching reach Kaer Morhen because of his injuries and would have had to turn back to seek Aiden's hospitality. But Lambert isn't injured, seems fine albeit a little bit sulky, and therefore Aiden's entrance in the hall may have been a bit overdramatic.

He forcefully punches the heavy doors open as he yells Lambert's name, makes them crash against the walls, startles his four guards and his steward and skids to a stop two meters away from his lover with a mining report crumpled between his fingers.

“Lambert ?”, he asks much more sedately as he takes in his unscathed lover.

“Aiden,” Lambert grumbles and then turns back to glare at the three witchers accompanying him.

Aiden lets out an embarrassed squeak, he hadn't seen them so focused on Lambert he was, and stares at them. From what Lambert told him, Aiden is almost certain that these three are Eskel, Geralt and Vesemir, he's just not so sure about what they're doing here.

“Is there a problem you need my help with ?”, Aiden asks uncertainly.

“No,” Lambert grunts and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Are any of you injured ?”, he wonders softly, because even if he can't see or smell anything, they might still be hurt.

“No,” Lambert grunts a bit louder this time.

“Then... Hum... Do you need supplies ? I can provide food for you. I have a horse you can borrow too if you need it,” Aiden awkwardly offers and wrings his hands nervously.

“NO,” Lambert repeats again.

“Oh, for fuck's sake, just kiss him already,” the one with the gruesome facial scars, Eskel if Aiden is not mistaken, grumbles.

Aiden awkwardly clears his throat and Lambert blushes, but at least he knows where he stands with Lambert's family. He quickly takes a look at his guards and his steward and his maids who are curiously peering at them from behind the wide open doors, but they don't seem shocked or disgusted by the news.

Aiden and Lambert had never tried to hide their relationship when they were both at the estate and the Wolf had always shared his room without anyone saying a word, but bluntly announcing it for all to know is quite another matter than keeping it quiet and letting his household gossip and make up their own minds.

However Lambert doesn't seem in a hurry to step forward and Aiden doesn't know if he should join him or not and they end up awkwardly staring at each other until the white haired witcher – Geralt, if Lambert had told him the truth – mutters something intelligible under his breath and forcefully shoves Lambert forward towards Aiden.

Lambert trips over his own feet and Aiden hurries forward to catch him. Lambert flails into his arms though and they clumsily knock their heads together as they straighten back up, and the three Wolves snort at them. His steward sports a small grin on his face too that he hurries to wipe off when Aiden glares at him before turning back towards Lambert.

“Hey,” he says softly and squeezes Lambert's arms.

“Hey,” Lambert repeats softly.

“You're not that awkward usually,” Aiden comments with a grin.

“Oh. Shut. Up,” Lambert grouches and kisses him.

Aiden is just starting to enjoy this very nice greeting when they're interrupted by Lambert's family.

“Finally,” the white haired one mutters and steps forward once Lambert releases Aiden.

“Piss off,” Lambert grunts at him.

Unfortunately his brother doesn't listen to Lambert and elbows him in the ribs to offer his hand to Aiden.

“I'm Geralt,” he introduces himself with a smirk.

“Aiden. Not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here ?”

“Lambert was _pining_ ,” he smirks.

“ _Not true,_ ” Lambert cuts him off.

“He was,” Geralt contradicts him.

“It was painful to watch,” the second witcher adds with a teasing grin and offers his hand too, “I'm Eskel.”

“Aiden. Nice to meet you,” Aiden says, still puzzled.

“So we decided to come see the man who could turn Lambert into a mushy sod in person,” Geralt continues.

“Sorry he's not gift-wrapped,” Eskel adds and winks at him, “But he wouldn't stay still long enough for us to get a bow around his...”

“Eskel !”, Lambert indignantly yells at his brother.

“... neck.”

“It's... no trouble,” Aiden answers a bit lost and distracted by Lambert's sweet blush.

“We brought some gifts to make up for it,” Geralt intervenes, “I got you some hens and a rooster. Lambert said you don't have poultry yet.”

“Oh, thank you,” Aiden mutters.

“I brought some goats for you,” Eskel says, “You can't have Lil' Bleater though, but the rest of them are for you.”

“Thanks,” Aiden repeats, “I'm sure the cook will appreciate it.”

“And I'm Vesemir,” the third man grumbles as he finally steps forward and claps Aiden's forearm, “And I didn't bring you anything, because I was abducted and forced to come.”

“I'm Aiden,” he whispers and catches Lambert's eyes trying to ask what the fuck is happening right now.

Lambert furrows his brows at Aiden and shrugs, Eskel and Geralt can't stop smirking and Vesemir sidesteps him after a few seconds of Aiden being weirdly silent and heads inside the castle. The guards let him pass but look at Aiden, probably wondering if they need to stop him, and the maids whisper excitedly as the witcher passes by them.

“What the fuck ?”, Aiden asks once Vesemir has disappeared inside.

“Don't worry,” Lambert grumbles, steps up at his side again and wraps his arm around his waist, “Give him a glass of wine, a blanket and a rocking chair next to a fire and the old man will not even notice he's not in Kaer Morhen anymore.”

“But why is he here ?”, Aiden whines and then asks urgently, “Is he staying ? For the whole winter ? Why is he staying if he doesn't want to be here ?”

“Kitten, you're being invaded,” Lambert sighs and kisses his cheek.

Geralt and Eskel whistle obnoxiously at them and it's Aiden's turn to blush now.

“Fuck off,” Lambert growls at his brothers.

“Are you staying too ?”, Aiden asks the other two Wolves.

“Yes,” Eskel says.

“We can't go back to Kaer Morhen this winter,” Geralt adds with a pleased smirk, “The kitchen's roof got destroyed.”

“Your work I imagine,” Aiden sighs and looks at Lambert.

“No,” Lambert splutters and points at his brothers instead, “These two lunatics needed a reason to drag Vesemir down the damn moutain, so they jumped on the roof until it caved in. It wasn't me ! I would have blown it up !”

“Sorry, darling,” Aiden apologizes and wraps his own arm around Lambert's waist to offer him a squeeze, “I don't want my castle to be blown up or destroyed though.”

“We'll be angels,” Eskel smiles.

“You won't even notice we're here,” Geralt nods.

“You've got a nice estate by the way,” Eskel compliments him, “But anyway what is your policy about goats inside the house ?”

Aiden gapes at Eskel.

“Is he serious ?”, he asks Lambert.

“Deadly,” Lambert sighs, “Unfortunately.”

“I guess it's fine,” Aiden warily says, “As long as you clean behind them. The maids have other duties to attend to.”

“Wonderful,” Eskel beams at him and heads back outside at a run.

“And horses ?”, Geralt asks with a shit eating grin.

“Stables are in the courtyard,” Aiden says and rolls his eyes, “On the left.”

“Pity,” Geralt smirks and shrugs.

And then Eskel comes back with a cute goat cradled in his arms and introduces Lil' Bleater to him before setting her down on the floor. The goat headbutts Aiden's leg until he scratches her ears, does the same to his steward before she goes running through the door leading inside the castle.

“Lil' Bleater !”, Eskel gently calls her back but the goat clearly doesn't want to listen to him and he runs after her passing by the tittering maids.

“You shouldn't have done that,” Lambert mutters and shakes his head, “They're going to be such nuisances.”

“I like a bit of adventure in my life,” Aiden purrs at Lambert in response.

“You're both disgustingly sweet,” Geralt then comments and startles Aiden, “Glad to see you're good for one another.”

Aiden and Lambert both blush this time.

“Now, I was told that your wine cellar was quite well stocked,” Geralt comments and claps both of their shoulders before disappearing into the castle too.

“My Lord,” his steward then intervenes, “Should I ask for three guest rooms to be prepared ?”

“Please, Herbert,” Aiden agrees and nods his thanks as the man leaves to organize everything.

“We'll see about the animals, my Lord,” Leon, his oldest guard says and leads his men outside too.

“We brought some food supplies too,” Lambert tells them, “And you'll find our bags in the cart too. Just dump everything at the foot of the main staircase, we'll take care of it.”

“As you wish, my Lord,” Leon agrees and disappears outside.

Now that he's alone with Lambert, Aiden takes his time looking at him and tugs him into his arms once he's reassured he's really fine. He noses at his neck, inhales his comforting scent, drops a kiss on his right cheek and then on his lips.

“I missed you.”

“Same,” Lambert says and kisses him back, “Sorry for the impromptu invasion though. Eskel and Geralt really wanted to meet you.”

“Why ?”

Lambert blushes again and hides his face into Aiden's neck. Aiden laughs.

“Come on. Why ?”, he asks again.

“From what I gathered, they wanted to make sure that you were treating me well.”

“That's sweet.”

“I'd say annoying instead,” Lambert comments.

Aiden grins and fondly shakes his head at Lambert.

“There might be a shovel talk coming your way,” Lambert warns him, “We'll see if you're still laughing after Geralt corners you in a dark corner to threaten your prick.”

“You're here. It's definitely worth it.”

“You're such a sap,” Lambert grumbles.

“You love it.”

“You're lucky I really do.”

“And anyway having four more witchers around will be useful. Eskel can deal with the animals, Geralt can deliver my letters and do the mines' inspections and Vesemir can take care of the paperwork.”

“And what will we be doing ?”

“We'll be safely locked in our room, enjoying our warm plush bed, of course,” Aiden announces with a grin.

“As if,” Lambert snorts against his neck, “It's a nice dream. We'll help around though, we're used to pull our weight.”

“Thank you,” Aiden grins, “You can start by penning answers to the two mariage proposals I got in the last months.”

Lambert splutters and raises his head to look him in the eye.

“You're not serious.”

“Oh yes, I am. One is from a neighbouring baron who's trying to foist his sixty year old widow sister on me and the other from a Talgar baroness offering me the hand of her eleven year old stepdaughter.”

“That's sick,” Lambert grumbles.

“Very,” Aiden agrees, “But I haven't yet managed to find the right way to answer them.”

“I have some ideas,” Lambert growls.

“It'll be perfect,” Aiden beams at him and lets himself be tugged into a passionate kiss.

They're interrupted a minute later by a sheepish Eskel who sticks his head through the doors and loudly clears his throat.

“What ?”, Lambert growls at him without letting go of Aiden.

“I was just wondering... Were you terribly attached to that tapestry depicting a boar hunt in the dining hall, Aiden ?”

“Why ?”, Aiden warily asks.

“Lil' Bleater took a bite out of it,” Eskel explains with a small sheepish smile.

“Your goat is a nuisance,” Lambert growls, “I swear she'll end up in a stew before winter is over !”

“Not Lil' Bleater !”, Eskel exclaims.

“Eskel,” Aiden intervenes with a smile, “It's fine. Just make sure to take it down and ask Herbert to give you another one to hang in its stead.”

“Thank you, I'll try to keep a better eye on her from now on,” Eskel says and disappears again.

“Fucking pain in the arse,” Lambert growls once they're alone again.

“Are you talking about your brother or the goat ?”, Aiden asks with a grin.

“Both,” Lambert smirks, “And if cannibalism wasn't disgusting, I'd threaten to cook Eskel into a stew too.”

Aiden laughs and lets his head fall on Lambert's shoulder.

“I love you,” he says once he's calmed down.

“I love you too,” Lambert whispers and cards his fingers through Aiden's hair just the way he likes it.

“At least this winter won't be boring,” Aiden remarks.

“No, it certainly won't be,” Lambert sighs.


End file.
